Poke Chat Room
by Red-Roses-Means-Love
Summary: Hi everyone! This will be my second story but this will be a Pokemon Chat room. Hope you enjoy. Couples: pokeshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping and childhoodshipping 'My characters' .
1. Childhoodshipping

**This is my second story, but this a Pokemon Chat Room, i just hope you like it.**

**Ash - Pokemaster111**

**Misty - Waterpokerulz**

**Drew - Masquerainrox**

**May - Beautifly101**

**Tairon - Minunisthebest**

**Candra - Plusleiscute**

**Dawn - Pachirisu121**

**Paul - Chimchar123**

**Brock - Findingagirl**

**Max - Ralts151**

**Me - PokeLuver**

_PokeLuver just sign in_

PokeLuver: nobody's on?

_Plusleiscute just sign in_

Plusleiscute: Hi!

PokeLuver: Hey Candra!

_Pokemaster111 just sign in_

_Waterpokerulz just sign in_

Waterpokerulz: Hi!

Pokemaster111: Hi Misty!

Plusleiscute and PokeLuver: Hey! Wad abt us??!!

Pokemaster111: Oh, Hi Candra and Cass.

_Masquerainrox just sign in_

_Beautifly101 just sign in_

_Minunisthebest just sign in_

_Ralts151 just sign in_

Beautifly101: Hi everyone.

Plusleiscute: Hi May and Tairon, Minun's not the best!

Minunisthebest: Yes he is!

Plusleiscute: No his not!!!

Minunisthebest: Yes he is!!!

Plusleiscute: Fine let's have a pokemon better, ur Minun against my Plusle.

Minunisthebest: Sure meet u at ur hse in 5mins.

Plusleiscute: Fine!

_Minunisthebest just sign off._

Masquerainrox: O.o wow thats intresting. Candra when Tairon is there, on the webcam to let's us see the battle.

Plusleiscute: Sure no problem.

_Pachirisu121 just sign in_

_Chimchar123 just sign in_

_Findingagirl just sign in_

Pachirisu121: Hey everyone! Wads intresting Drew?

Masquerainrox: Candra n Tairon r goin to hav a battle.

Plusleiscute: Alright Tairon's here everyone get ready.

_Plusleiscute has just on the webcam for everyone._

PokeLuver: Wow nice battle let's wait for the smoke to clear n see the winner is...Candra!!!

_Minunisthebest has just sign in from a laptop_

Plusleiscute: Hooray i won.

Minunisthebest: I lost...

Plusleiscute: Change ur name!!!

_Minunisthebest change its name to Minunisgreat_

Plusleiscute: Well at least its not the best i agree its great.

Minunisgreat: Thx for not asking me to change agn or Minun will kill me!

Ralts151: Will Minun really kill its own trainer?

Minunisgreat: Well he will only give me a thundershock which is really painful!

Pokemaster111: I agree, Pikachu gave me thundershocks alot of times n its really painful.

Findingagirl: I agree too becus i get shock from Ash's Pikachu when i accidently grab its tail.

Chimchar123: Stop agreeing already!

Plusleiscute: Hey where's Plusle?

Minunisgreat: Minun's gone too.

Plusleiscute: Let's look for them, they gotta be in this room.

_Plusleiscute and Minunisgreat is away_

Beautifly101: Hmm...

Masquerainrox: Wad r u thinking abt May?

Beautifly101: I wonder dose Candra know that her webcam is still on.

Waterpokerulz: I guess she dosen.

_Everyone saw what's happening in Candra's room_

**(In Candra's room)**

Candra and Tairon are trying to find Plusle and Minun.

"Where can they be, it's not like they suddenly disapear right?" Candra said

Minun and Plusle where hiding under the bed and when they saw that Tairon and Candra are standing, facing each other, Minun tackle Tairon from behind and he fallen right on top of Candra with their faces only few inches apart.

"Erm i'm sorry." Tairon said blushing and getting off Candra.

"It's ok." Candra say as they both saw Plusle and Minun laughing.

"Hey that's not funny you two." Tairon shouted at them.

"Mi min minun!" 'Yes it is!' Minun said still laughing.

"Plu plus plu plu sle plus plu plus." 'But it's a pity you two never kiss.' Plusle say still laughing too.

"You two better stop laughing or we will put you two back in your pokeball's." Candra said as the two pokemon quickly stop laughing.

"Good." Candra and Tairon then went back to their computer/laptop.

**(Back in msn.)**

PokeLuver: Hey u 2 wad took u so long?

Plusleiscute and Minunisgreat: Nothing!

Masquerainrox: Oh ya then Candra, why r u blushing?

Plusleiscute: What?! How do u know?!

Beautifly101: Do you know that ur webcam is still on?

Plusleiscute: WAD?! So u saw wad had happen?!

Everyone except Plusleiscute and Minunisgreat: Yup.

Plusleiscute: Holy crap!!!

_Plusleiscute quickly turn off the webcam_

Ralts151: No nid to worry i had recorded wad had happen.

Pachirisu121: Good job Max!

Plusleiscute and Minunisgreat: DELETE IT NOW MAX!!

Ralts151: Aw too bad i just send it to everyone over here.

Everyone except Ralts151,Plusleiscute and Minunisgreat: Thx Max!

_Plusleiscute and Minunisgreat just sign off angrily_

Pokmaster111: O.o uh oh.

Waterpokerulz: i think we should apologize to them.

Masquerainrox: Maybe 2moro, let them cool down for a day.

Beautifly101: Yah agree.

_Everyone then sign off._

**Well chap 1 done hope you all like it.**

**Next chap will either be a contestshipping or pokeshipping, you review to choose which shipping do you want next.**

**Drew: I hope it's pokeshipping.**

**Me: Hey where did you come from?**

**Drew: Not gonna tell.**

**May: I hope it's a pokeshipping too.**

**Ash and Misty: Why us? You two should be in the next chap.**

**Me: Yeah agree you two are the best couple.**

**Drew and May: NO WE ARE NOT!!!**

**Me: YES YOU ARE. Anyway review please! Bye!**


	2. Contestshipping

**All right sorry i did not update for awhile so here comes chap 2 and the results are:**

**Contestshipping: 2**

**Pokeshipping: 0**

**So it's gonna be Contestshipping.**

**Drew and May: NO!!!!!!!**

**Me: Haha well you see, you 2 are the best couple**

**Drew and May: NO WE ARE NOT!!!!!!**

**Misty: Awww... how cute they say it the same time...**

**Ash: What are we talking about?**

**Everyone except Ash: Sweatdrops...**

**Me: Nevermind... Let's get this chapter started!**

**Characters going to be in this Chap**

**Misty - Waterpokerulz**

**Drew - Masquerainrox**

**May - Beautifly101**

**Me - PokeLuver**

**Special Guest - Ruby105 (this guy is someone who likes to steal May from Drew... u should know who he is if not u should bang ur head on the wall!!! just kidding... n sry only 5 characters r on this chap...)**

_Beautifly101 just sign in_

Beautifly101: Hooray i'm first to sign in!!!

_Masquerainrox just sign in_

Masquerainrox: Well only once. Anyway its 1pm, u sure sleep like a pig.

Beautifly101: Hey!!! And wat abt u? u just woken up haha!!

Masquerainrox: Actually i woken up at 8am n done some training like any great coordinator would.

Beautifly101: Bleh!!

_PokeLuver just sign in_

PokeLuver: Wow nice chat sry to interrupt ur auguring love conversation.

Beautifly101 and Masquerainrox: WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!!!

_Ruby105 just sign in_

Ruby105: Hey May

Beautifly101: Who the hell are you?!

Ruby105: Ur very good long time friend... n soon to be boyfriend

Beautifly101, Masquerainrox and PokeLuver: WHAT?!

Beautifly101: BRANDAN?!

Ruby105: Yes babe, the one n only.

Masquerainrox: Since when May wans to be with you?!

Ruby105: Since the day we met n who r u jerk?

Beautifly101: Dun call him a jerk n i dun love you at all!!!

Ruby105: Yes u will n i repeat who the hell is that jerk?

Masquerainrox: I'm Drew n DUN U DARE CALL ME A JERK U JERK!!! n she said she dose not luv u so GET A LIFE!!!

Ruby105: O u mean the famous grass head Drew? so wat, i can make her fall in luv with me.

Beautifly101: NO WAY I DUN LUV U EVER!!!! I HAV ALREADY LUV SOMEONE ELSE SO U GET A LIFE N LIVE ME ALONE!!!

Masquerainrox, PokeLuver and Ruby105: Whoa...

PokeLuver: wow very big words...

Ruby105: -speechless- fine, i'm leaving bye.

_Ruby105 just sign off_

PokeLuver: Finally his gone.

Beautifly101: Erm Drew?

Masquerainrox: Wat?

Beautifly101: u alright?

Masquerainrox: Why do u care...

PokeLuver: Erm i think i g2g check on Tairon n Candra...Bye!!!

_PokeLuver quickly sign off_

Beautifly101: Drew? r u angry? I'm sry if i said smth wrong...

Masquerainrox: Why do u care if i am angry? u dun hav to care u already like someone else!

Beautifly101: Oh Drew... erm that i like someone else is actrally...

Masquerainrox: Dun bother telling me! I dun wan to hear it, bye i g2g...

_Masquerainrox sign off_

Beautifly101: Oh man... why should he be angry? That someone is actrally... him...

_PokeLuver sign back on_

_Waterpokerulz just sign in_

PokeLuver: Hey Misty!

Waterpokerulz: Hey!

PokeLuver: So May how ur conversation between u n Drew?

Beautifly101: Read it on top...

PokeLuver: Oh man why must Drew sign off so soon.. he should have heard ur confession...

Beautifly101: I think I should go talk to him bye!

PokeLuver and Waterpokerulz: Bye May!

_Beautifly101 sign off_

PokeLuver: Hey Misty, wad cha been doing?

Waterpokerulz: Nth much just taking care of the Gym... AGN... o n Ash sometimes came by to help.

PokeLuver: Then did u 2 do anything ???

Waterpokerulz: No! No! Of course not!!!

PokeLuver: U sure????

Waterpokerulz: YES I'M SURE!!! now i g2g bye!!!

_Waterpokerulz quickly sign off_

PokeLuver: Lol nvm, i will ask her tomorrow then.

_PokeLuver sign off_

**Me: Chap 2 finally done now all of u, the next chap will be a pokeshipping or ikarishipping so Review!!!**

**Drew: This chap is bad.**

**May: Drew! Be nice!!!**

**Misty: Be nice Drew or i will use my mallet!**

**Ash: Drew better be nice because that mallet is really painful...**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: Better be nice Drew or i will let Brandan take May.**

**Brandan: Did someone call me?**

**May: Ahh!!! -runs of of the room-**

**Drew: GET LOST LOSER!**

**Brandan: Whatever anyway i got to go find my girlfriend which gose by the name May Maple. -exits the room-**

**Drew: Oh no you don't! -quickly runs out of the room-**

**Me: So who do you think will find May first?**

**Misty: Sure its Drew. He will never let May out of his side.-giggles-**

**Ash: -Yawns- It's getting late gotta go sleep now you guys.**

**Me and Misty: We are girls!!!**

**Ash: Find we have to go and get some sleep now girls.**

**Me and Misty: -Yawns- Alright...**

**Ash, Misty and Me: Bye and Goodnight!!!**


	3. Pokeshipping

**AU: ****Sorry that i have not updated this story. I have kinda lost inspiration & wanted to discontinued this story. But i know how would you all felt if i did that so i'll just try my best to complete it.**

**Ash - PokeMaster111**

**Misty - WaterPokeRulz**

**May - Beautifly101**

**Candra - PlusleIsCute**

**Tairon - MinunIsCool**

**Dawn - Pachirisu121**

* * *

_PlusleIsCute, Beautifly101, WaterPokeRulz, Pachirisu121 sign in_

WaterPokeRulz: Hi girls! May so how r things with drew?

Beautifly101: Erm.. We r kinda together now..

PlusleIsCute/WaterPokeRulz/Pachirisu121: WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!

Beautifly101: Well after the conversation ytd i went to his house and tried to explained that Brandon meant nth to me, so we ended up confessing our feelings & gt together?

WaterPokeRulz: Aww finally! I just wished Ash wasn't so clueless...

Pachirisu121: Sadly that can't be help, the only thing that his mind has is food

Beautifly101/PlusleIsCute: Agree

PlusleIsCute: Well i can always try my matchmaking skills ;)

WaterPokeRulz: NOOOO! Not after the last plan..

PlusleIsCute: It wasn't my fault u got into a fight...

WaterPokeRulz: Actually IT IS! YOU hired a guy to flirt with me to get Ash jealous which ended up being GAY who starts hitting on Ash instead & the only option was to knock him out!

Beautifly101: Haha! Dawn & I saw that. It's pretty hilarious!

Pachirisu121: Yea! I got a pic of Ash's 'creep out' face when he was being hitted on

PlusleIsCute: Ohh! Send me one! & Sry! It was a minor mistake..

WaterPokeRulz: MINOR?! I GOT BAN!

PlusleIsCute: Fine! Major! But it won't happen again!

Beautifly101: Hey girls, i needa prepare for my date with Drew. TTYL ! :D

_Beautifly101 sign off_

Pachirisu121: I'm off with my mum for grocery shopping, chat with ya'll l8r! ;D

_Pachirisu121 sign off_

WaterPokeRulz: My sisters just called me for who knows wat, be bac in a few mins!

_WaterPokeRulz sign off_

PlusleIsCute: That's great, i'm alone!

_MinunIsCool, PokeMaster111 sign in_

PlusleIsCute: Hi guys!

MinunIsCool/PokeMaster111: Hey Candra

PokeMaster111: I'm hungry...

MinunIsCool: Srsly Ash, stop thinking about food!

PlusleIsCute: Ya! Btw Ash what do u think abt Misty?

PokeMaster111: Mist? Well she's scary with her mallet but she's really nice & kind & kinda pretty &...

PlusleIsCute: Ok! we get it, so why don't u ask her out for movies tonight?

PokeMaster111: idk.. i don't wanna get rejected or worse hit by her mallet...

MinunIsCool: Dude man up and just go for it! It'll be fine.

PokeMaster111: Hey! i'm manly enough!

_WaterPokeRulz sign in_

PlusleIsCute: Well here's ur chance, see ya!

_PlusleIsCute & MinunIsCool sign off_

WaterPokeRulz: Ash? Wat happened?

PokeMaster111: Nth! Nth at all!

WaterPokeRulz: Tell me the truth! Or you'll get it from my mallet!

PokeMaster111: Okok! Well.. Wouldyouliketogotothemoviest onight?

WaterPokeRulz: Ohh.. Well ok sure :)

PokeMaster111: Great! Gtg Bye!

_PokeMaster111 sign off_

WaterPokeRulz: Silly boy.. He forgetton to say when he'll be picking me up

_WaterPokeRulz sign off_

_PlusleIsCute & MinunIsCool sign_ in

MinunIsCool: Well that went well

PlusleIsCute: Yay! My matchmaking plan work!

MinunIsCool: U just got lucky :P

PlusleIsCute: It's nt luck! Hey wanna spy on May/Drew's & Misty/Ash's date?

MinunIsCool: Sure, i gt nth else to do

PlusleIsCute: Great! Let's meet at the park at 7

_PlusleIsCute & MinunIsCool sign off_

* * *

**Me: Well i'm back! anyone miss me?**

**Paul: Nope**

**Dawn: Paul! That's mean!**

**Me: -sniffles-**

**Misty: Great you made her cry!**

**Paul: Whatever -walks off-**

**Dawn: Hey! Get back here and apologise! -runs after paul-**

**May: Don't cry, he doesn't mean it.**

**Me: -wipes tears away- Well he'll pay as next chap will be ikarishipping! Muhahaha!**

**Misty: Lucky Dawn's not around**

**Me: Well it's late, Goodnights all! & Review please!**


End file.
